


All I Want For Christmas Is...

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, OT3, Other, a christmassy au, and soon is a uni student, cheol is undecided, hoon works as a barista, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: Soonyoung has no idea what to give Seungcheol as a christmas present, and he isn't that easy to figure out either. But just days before Christmas Soonyoung gets the best idea and decides to drag Jihoon into it.





	

_ November 23 _

The three of them are sitting around the dinner table, Soonyoung is almost shoveling food into his mouth while the other two don’t eat with such intensity. “Where are we spending Christmas this year?” Soonyoung asks, mouth still half-full while looking between his boyfriends. 

Jihoon looks up from his plate. “We were at my parents’ place last year, but I don’t have time to leave Seoul because I have to work evening shift on the 24th and morning shift on 26th.” he says and then looks down at his plate of food. 

“I was thinking of staying here too.” Seungcheol said and drank of his water. “I have a feeling my boss is going to ask me to work the whole Christmas.” 

“Well then I’m staying here too” Soonyoung said and smiled. He looked at his boyfriends. He knew what he’d get Jihoon for Christmas but Seungcheol was always difficult to figure out since he never answered the question of what he wanted. But Soonyoung was going to try and ask him anyways. “What do you guys want for Christmas?” 

“Soonyoung, it’s still over a month left” Jihoon sighed out and deadpanned. 

“Well, you can never be too early in buying presents” Soonyoung answered and stabbed a piece of chicken with his chopstick. 

“I don’t know what I want, maybe a pair of socks or something” Jihoon said shrugging while he leaned back to lean against the backrest of the chair. Soonyoung shook his head and turned to look at his blackhaired boyfriend who hadn’t said anything. Seungcheol was still eating and he didn’t notice Soonyoung’s staring until he looked up, a few ricegrains on his lips. 

“Huh?” Seungcheol let out and Soonyoung slumped in his chair. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Soonyoung whined and almost laid over the table. 

Seungcheol watched him for a few seconds before smiling softly. Putting down his chopsticks he reached his hand over to Soonyoung and squished the boy’s cheeks together. 

“I don’t want anything, just to spend the holiday with the two of you.” he turned to squish Jihoon’s cheeks with one of his hands but the small brunette swatted his hand away. 

Soonyoung decides that Seungcheol is impossible. 

 

_ December 10th _

Soonyoung is walking through the mall and he is trying to find a Christmas present for Seungcheol. He’d already found the perfect one for Jihoon which was a sweater that he knows Jihoon had been looking at online for a fair three months but hasn’t ordered it because he doesn’t know if it’ll be worth it and the fact that it’s pretty expensive for his sense. 

Soonyoung let out a sigh as he stepped into the Starbucks where Jihoon was working. The fact that it was 2 in the afternoon on a thursday made it rather empty and Soonyoung dragged himself over to where his small boyfriend was mopping the floor. Soonyoung leaned onto his boyfriend’s back and he felt the smaller one freeze a bit until he recognised Soonyoung’s body pressed against him. 

“Jihoon” Soonyoung whined and wrapped his arms around boyfriend’s shoulders. “Help me buy a Christmas present for Seungcheol” 

“How the fuck am I going to help you when I can’t even find something for him.” Jihoon mumbled and continued mopping the floor. 

“You haven’t?” Soonyoung almost screeches and lets go of Jihoon but not before he has screamed into Jihoon’s ear, making the tiny man become a recreation of the devil and he turns around with the mop in his hand, ready to flop in his face. 

“Stop the fucking screaming or I’ll swear to god you’re not getting fucking shit tonight” Jihoon spits out through his gritted teetth, just loud enough for Soonyoung to hear. 

“Okay, chill…” Soonyoung says, arms up in defeat. “How about we find him something together?” he suggests instead and Jihoon lowers the mop and puts it back in the bucket in the cleaning trolley that he starts pushing towards the back of the café. 

“Fine. I get off in five.” Jihoon says and he disappears into the back. Soonyoung looks at his phone for the next five minutes and then Jihoon comes out, dressed in his regular clothing and Soonyoung puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders as they leave the shop. 

“So… I’m getting some tonight?” Soonyoung asks and Jihon delivers such a hard jab in his ribs that he almost doubles over. 

“...Probably” Jihoon mumbles. 

 

_ December 20th _

Soonyoung and Jihoon are panicking. They haven’t gotten Seungcheol any Christmas present yet and they have no idea what he wants. “What the fuck is wrong with him” Jihoon seethes as he watches Seungcheol sitting in the couch of the livingroom. Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon from his computer where he sits opposite of him before looking over his shoulder to look at Seungcheol. 

The oldest one is sat on the couch, his laptop in his lap as he writes something before he scrolls and then closes the laptop and places it on the table. Soonyoung turns back to his own laptop and continues on his last essay that he has a deadline for right after Christmas break. 

“I’m going to take a shower” Seungcheol announces and Jihoon watches him disappear into the bedroom before he hears him enter the bathroom. 

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung looks up from his laptop and the other looks back at him. “I need you to keep him a bit longer in the shower so that I can get into his computer and look at his browsing history” 

“Why do you need to look at his browsing-” Jihoon starts but Soonyoung interrupts him. 

“To know if he’s been looking at something he wants. What he’s been searching” Soonyoung says and they hear the shower turn on before he stands up and walks over to Seungcheol’s computer that is on the coffeetable. 

“Okay… But how am I supposed to keep him in the shower?” Jihoon asks, standing beside Soonyoung who easily enters Seungcheol’s password and has instant access to his computer. Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon with a pointed look and the short boy understands what he means but he can’t stop the flush on his cheeks. “Fine” he sighs before heading to the bathroom. 

Soonyoung’s fingers are quick over the keyboards and he is soon scrolling through Seungcheol’’s browsing history. He’s only at December 17th when he hears a loud moan from the shower. His head snaps up and he smiles a bit. “Well that was fast” he mumbles. 

He continues for a while until he realises that he’s scrolled back to November 2nd and he hears both Seungcheol and Jihoon moan loud before he closes the window, closes the lid and heads to the bathroom while pulling off his shirt. 

 

_ December 23rd _

Soonyoung feels like god himself is talking to him when he passes the craft store in town while trying to stress find a Christmas present for Seungcheol. He backtracks and runs back to the craftstore’s window before he goes inside. 

Five minutes later he comes out with a big bag and he is calling Jihoon. “Jihoon, I just got the most amazing idea for Seungcheol’s present”

 

_ December 25th _

Soonyoung is gently shaking Jihoon awake. It is 7am and he knows that Jihoon will still hate him even if he told him he would wake him early in the morning. “Yah, Jihoon-ah” he whispered in his ear and the small one let out a whine before snuggling closer into the pillow. Soonyoung feels Seungcheol move on his other side and he looks over his shoulder to watch the black haired male turn around to lay on his side with his back against Soonyoung. 

“Jihoon, we have to get up now. Seungcheol is getting up in a few minutes” Soonyoung whispers into Jihoon’s ear before shaking him a bit more. The small one let’s out a small whine before getting out of bed. Together they leave the bedroom and head down the stairs to the living room. 

“Where did you put the underwear?” Jihoon asks and Soonyoung throws him a pair of new white boxer briefs. Tiredly Jihoon pulls off his own pink ones and for a few seconds he’s naked before he pulls on the white brefs and he sits down. 

Soonyoung changes his own boxers and then he pulls out the red band from his hiding place behind the tv stand. He sits down in front of Jihoon who is sitting crosslegged with his eyes closed. Carefully Soonyoung makes a bow out of the ribbon and then he places it on Jihoon’s head. “Hold it” he tells Jihoon who places a hand on top of the ribbon as Soonyoung reaches for hairpins and starts putting them in Jihoon’s hair. 

“This is so stupid Soonyoung” Jihoon mumbles but Soonyoung just smiles before placing a kiss on his lips. 

“But Seungcheol is going to like it. You know it” Soonyoung says, making Jihoon smile and give him a kiss this time. 

“I know” Jihoon says and he takes the other ribbon Soonyoung brought and he puts it around Soonyoung’s neck and starts to tie a pretty bow. His fingers are working slowly and carefully to make it as pretty as possible. 

They have just finished when they hear Seungcheol yell for him. 

“Soonyoung? Jihoon?” Seungcheol’s voice rings out and the two shuffle to sit closer to the tree, placing the few presents around themselves as they wait for Seungcheol to come down. They hear Seungcheol’s steps down the stairs and they see his legs first and slowly he comes down the stairs. He bends down to look into the living room and the second he sees his boyfriends sitting by the Christmastree he stops and a smile appears on his lips. He looks down at the stairs and continues down. “What are you guys doing?” he asks as he walks into the living room and sits down in front of them. 

They sit silently, like their plan and Seungcheol waits for them to say anything but neither of them answer but Seungcheol sees Soonyoung glancing down at Jihoon’s crotch so Seungcheol looks down too. He sees that there is something written on the boxers so he gently pushes Jihoon who just falls down into Soonyoung’s lap and he straigthens out his legs. Seungcheol tilts his head to read the text and he can’t help but let out a laugh. 

To: Seungcheol

From: The best boyfriends, Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

We love you so much and hope you like your present. 

“Do you like it?” Soonyoung asks and Seungcheol looks up at him. He puts his hand on the floor to support himself to lean over to Soonyoung. He cups Soonyoung’s jawline with one of his hands before placing a peck on his lips. “I love it” he says before leaning in a giving him a full kiss. Their kiss doesn’t have enough time to evolve into a full makeout session before he feels Jihoon’s fingers tugging at the lining of his boxers. He pulls away from Soonyoung and both of them look down at Jihoon who is looking up at them. 

“Don’t forget me” he whines, making Soonyoung let out a laugh and Seungcheol leans down, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck and presses his kiss on his lips with a smile still on his lips. They are laying with their heads in Soonyoung’s lap and it is Jihoon is the one who pulls away from the kiss first. 

“For the love of god Soonyoung, really now?” he asks and looks up at the other. Seungcheol looks up at him, who has a sly grin and a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Sorry” he mumbles and Seungcheol looks down at Jihoon’s face again and it is then that he sees that Jihoon’s face is right beside Soonyoung’s dick, that now is obviously hard inside of the white boxers and he smiles before giving Jihoon a look that he responds to with a tiny nod before Seungcheol reaches over and places his hand over the bulge. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea a few days ago. How did you guys like it? Should I do another chapter with what happened after this?


End file.
